


Him

by Larryislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryislife/pseuds/Larryislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love? For many its trust, other acceptance, etc. Something different for everyone. For me, love is Him. The beautiful boy at the bus stop. All it took was one glimpse of this gorgeous stranger, and I was done for. Sounds like a proper romance novel, right? Well, the only problem is that I've never actually spoken to Him... and He doesn't know I exist. And, well, I don't actually know His name... okay, maybe there are lots of problems. </p><p>My name is Harry Edward Styles, and I'm royally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him.

Love.

     What is it, exactly? I ask myself all the time what the true definition of the four letter word is. I've currently come to the conclusion that love means something different for everyone who experiences it.

     For some, love means total acceptance, of looks, personality, baggage, everything. The whole package. Others think it's having complete trust in someone. Or putting someone's needs before your own. There are countless definitions. If you want more, just ask a few random people off the street. I guarantee you'll get some interesting ones...as well as people telling you to go away, but that's irrelevant. Anyways, as I was saying, love is different for everyone. What is it for me, you may be wondering? Well, love for me is the beautiful blue-eyed boy who I see every day at my bus stop. Yeah, the one who doesn't even know I exist.

     I know. Cliche, right? I'm desperately in love with someone who doesn't know I exist. If you've ever been in my position, well, you understand how it feels (and I'm sorry you've been through this torture), but for you lucky little shits who haven't, well, let's just say it's pretty damn miserable. The worst ever.

     Oh forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Well, hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Harry Edward Styles. I live in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. I'm 18. I work at a bakery with some lovely older ladies. I live with my mum, Anne, and my sister, Gemma. I have two best mates, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. They're both a year older than me and are students at our local Uni. I go to the same bus stop every morning at exactly 6:20 AM so I can watch Him arrive (every morning at around 6:23) and wait for his own bus (which leaves at 6:35) until mine arrives (6:45).

     I know, my life is more boring than listening to Great Aunt Gertrude discuss her thirty something cats. Not my fault, Holmes Chapel is a boring city. Don't get me wrong, I love it to bits. I enjoy its peaceful monotonousness. The only downside is that there is literally nothing interesting here, ever. Well, not until the day that He showed up. I caught a mere glimpse of Him as He boarded His bus one morning, and I was immediately done for. Have you ever heard drug addicts talk about how they became hooked on their substance of choice after just one hit? Well, seeing Him was like that for me. One glimpse, and I was immediately hungry for more.

     In case you were wondering, no, I do not know His name. I just call my beautiful stranger Him. Capital H, because he deserves it. However, other than the name, I consider myself an expert on Him. He goes to the same Uni as my mates, but He's a level higher. He's a double major in English lit and education (but he should have majored in Having Cheekbones that Could Stab a Bitch because damn, they're sharp as fuck, or What I Want to do to Your Perfect Ass, taught by yours truly. I mean wow. I would do so many things to that man.) He enjoys football and coaches a children's team. He lives with His mum and four sisters in a nice house on Crosat Street. He likes Yorkshire tea with no milk, two sugars.

     How do I know all this? Well, mainly through Zayn and Liam, who make small talk with Him whenever they see Him. I found out the tea preference when He was rushed one morning and threw His Starbucks cup towards the rubbish bin and missed. I got up to pick it up and pitch it for Him, and I just couldn't resist checking...don't judge me. I know you're probably wondering why I don't have the lads ask Him what His name is. Valid question. But I enjoy the mystery, in a way, and I really want the first time I hear His name to be when He tells me Himself. Aka, when I finally get the balls to actually speak to Him.

     Now, I'm not typically shy at all. I'm normally a very outgoing person. It's just Him. You try approaching a living statue of Adonis flawlessly carved by angels. It's intimidating as fuck. And besides, He's always like...in His own world. Listening to music with his headphones on, or reading some huge novel (for leisure, I assume? Lit majors are weird), or intently studying a textbook with this adorable little concentrating face He has where His eyebrows furrow slightly and He kind of bites His lip (which, by the way, should be my job) and He clicks His pen repeatedly which is annoying as fuck in everyone but Him, when He does it it's just so fucking adorable, just like everything He does.

     Sorry, I got sidetracked for a moment there. Anyways, I've never had the courage to approach Him. Until now.Tomorrow, I will talk to Him, my beautiful, mysterious stranger, for the first time.

     Fuck, what am I gonna wear?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparation.

*Beep, beep, beep*

I was rudely woken up from my lovely sleep by my alarm. I hit the stupid thing to shut it up, succeeding in knocking it to the ground with a loud thud. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into my cozy bed for a moment before shooting up, suddenly wide awake.

Today is the day I finally talk to Him.

If it were left solely to me, I probably would never get the balls to introduce myself to my gorgeous stranger. However, due to the fact that I have two very nosy mates who refuse to sit and watch me pine over Him from afar, that is not possible.

Liam and Zayn set the date and said if I didn't speak to Him, they would tell Him EVERYTHING. So, to spare myself that complete mortification, I agreed to talk to Him. I'm currently majorly regretting my decision. I still have yet to decide what I am going to say to Him...it has to be perfect, after all.

I climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower. As the warm water cascaded down my back, I thought of everything that could go wrong today. What if I choke and can't even speak? What if I just start making weird noises that don't even sound human? What if He immediately hates me? Oh God, I would die.

At least I'm not going into this totally unprepared. Zayn and Liam came over last night and helped me find a kick ass outfit. I sighed and stepped out of the shower, drying off and throwing on said outfit before walking to the mirror and attempting to tame the curly mess I call hair.

Halfway through, my phone began ringing. I listened to my ringtone for a moment (John Mayer's cover of Free Fallin' by Tom Petty, pretty fantastic for those of you who haven't heard it) before picking up.

"Hello," I said, my voice still sounding raspy from sleep.

"Hey mate, how are the nerves?" Liam asked me. Such a caring lad.

"All over the place. Fuck butterflies, I think I swallowed a whole damn zoo!"

Liam chuckled. "It will all be over soon. At least you'll be able to finally hear his voice. And maybe ask for his name!" Liam hinted. I know the lads are dying to know His name, it's killing them to not be able to ask, but they respect my wish that they not know until I do.

"All in due time, Li Li. Patience is a virtue, mate," I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever mate. I have to go now, class starts in ten, but good luck Har, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll pop in the bakery later to see how it went. Love you mate, bye!" Liam said hurriedly.

"Bye mate, love you too, have fun in class, see you then!" I rushed out before Liam hung up.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, having finished my hair while on the phone. Do I look ok? What if He doesn't like blazers? Or me? Fuck, I haven't brushed my teeth yet! I quickly do that. Damn, I don't even put in this much effort for dates... He's just special, okay?

I checked the clock and gasped. 6:15 already! I flew down the stairs, grabbing my shoes and pulling them on as I ran out the door. In my haste, I tripped over my own feet as I was turning from locking the door and tumbled down the steps. I landed sprawled out, half on the grass, half on the sidewalk. Oww, fuck, my knee is killing me now! Oh well, no time for this. I jumped up and continued my journey to the bus stop, now slower due to the pain I was now feeling all over my body.

I reached the bus stop and looked around. Perfect, He isn't here yet. I nervously ran ideas of what to say through my mind. 'Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Harry' sounds too formal. 'Hiya, I'm Harry' is too informal... 'The name's Harry, Harry Styles' no, too...James Bond. Wait, I wonder if He likes James Bond...ugh, I'm hopeless. Maybe I should just tell the lads He didn't show today and call it a day...

As if on cue, He appeared right as I thought that. I let Him sit down and get situated before I took a deep breath, stood up, and slowly began walking over to him. Well, here goes nothing...


	3. Why.

I kept walking at a snail's pace until I was right in front of Him. I readied myself with another deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"H-hi..." I managed to choke out. The blue-eyed boy looked up at me with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Hello," He said quietly. Holy fuck His voice sounds like fucking angels and bells and every other good sounding thing ever.

"I-I'm Harry...nice to m-meet you..." I said quietly in my trademark slow drawl. He giggled. Fuck He's adorable. What kind of man giggles and makes it not look pathetic? Apparently Him. Wow.

"Hi Harry, can I ask what happened to your clothes and hair? You look like you were attacked by a shrub..." He giggled again. Fuck, so cute. Wait what?! I looked down at my outfit and realized that not only did I have a rip in my knee (along with very bloody scrapes there...so that's what was hurting), but I also had grass stains all over my white t-shirt and my blazer.

I ran a hand through my hair in embarrassment, pulling out a few leaves and twigs. I could feel my face turning scarlet. I felt like I was about to cry. I met Him for the first time 'looking like I was attacked by a shrub' as He so rightly put it.

"I-I...I..." I stuttered. yep, that's it, I'm done for. I can't believe this. I could feel my eyes beginning to brim with tears. My face officially fire engine red with embarrassment and my confidence completely shattered, I realized there was only one option now. "I gotta go bye!" I said quickly before turning and running away at full speed.

"Wait!" I heard Him yell after me. I kept running. There is no way I will ever face Him again after this. Time to change my name. Move cities. No, countries. Switzerland, maybe. Anything so that I will never have to see Him again and deal with knowing that I completely fucked over any shot I ever possibly had with Him.

I ran until I reached my house. I'm too humiliated to even face going to work today. I'll call in sick, then. I dialed my boss's number as I climbed the stairs to my room. I quickly spun a bullshit story about coming down with the flu while I tore off my wrecked clothing.

"Yes, I will, thank you, goodbye," I finished, hanging up. At least I get a day in bed out of this...but what am I going to tell the lads? They'll be so disappointed in me. I didn't even find out His name...

My thoughts trailed off as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Fuck, I look horrid. I had various leaves, twigs, and bits of grass sticking out of the messed-up curly mop I call hair. Small cuts and scrapes lined the left side of my face, some of which still leaked fresh blood. Fuck, I need to take care of that.

Half of a bottle of antiseptic and fifteen band-aids later, all of my scrapes were covered. I quickly threw on some pajama pants and a t shirt and climbed into bed, planning on sleeping the day away.

However, since things never seem to work out for me, my lovely phone rang just as sleep was about to finally pull me under. I groaned and grabbed it, picking up the call.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily.

"Harryyy! How's it going mate? How'd this morning go? Did you get His number? What's His name? C'mon mate I'm dying here!" Zayn rushed out in a single breath. I groaned again.

"Zayn, it wouldn't have gone worse if I had pissed myself in front of Him and then got hit by a bus. I don't want to talk about it. No, I don't have His number, and I didn't get a chance to ask for His name. I'm changing my name to Reginald and moving to Switzerland. I never want to see Him again, I fucked it up so bad, Zayn!" I stated, feeling on the verge of tears again. Fuck, I can't believe how fucking stupid I am.

"Oh, mate...I'm so sorry...there are other guys out there," Zayn tried after a few minutes of silence.

"No, Z, Not really. Not like Him, at least. And I fucked it up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep now and try to forget about what I've done...bye mate, I'll call you later, love you," I said before hanging up, not letting him reply, knowing that he'd try to stop me from ending the call. He means well, I know he does, but I need to be alone for now.

I sighed deeply and laid back down in my comfortable bed. Who needs Him when I have my bed that still loves me, I thought as I began drifting off to sleep.

 

 

I do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people who read this (: wait, does anyone actually read this?? Haha, if you do, what do you think so far?? Any suggestions for anything? I have a few chapters already planned out but we shall see. Hey, if you're reading this, you should comment (: alright, bye! Xx (:


End file.
